custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Yahru
Yahru is a Matoran who lived on Metru Nui, then Mata Nui, back to Metru Nui, and now Spherus Magna. Biography Matoran Metru Nui In the year 250 BGC, Yahru's capsule was sent floating on a course to the Northern Continent only to wash up in Metru Nui on a remote shore in Ga-Metru. A Toa of Light named Seihu discovered Yahru asleep on the shore and took him in. Yahru woke up with no memory of the Order of Mata Nui, although he retained a good portion of his skills and knew his own name. Seihu adopted him as a student and trained him in the mostly unarmed but hybrid fighting style of "Mata-Taekworu Zhex". Yahru traveled with Seihu throughout all of Metru Nui in order to study the land, learn more about the Matoran, and acquire new skills. Between the Great Cataclysm and the Great Rescue, Yahru silently witnessed Lhikan’s capture by Nidhiki and Krekka in Po-Metru, and reported it to Seihu in the Coliseum. When the Matoran were about to be placed into Matoran spheres by the Vahki, Yahru fled the hut in Ga-Metru. Yahru fought his way through the Vahki, only to be approached by an intelligent Rahkshi named Draku, who forced Yahru into a Matoran sphere after a small fight between them. While Seihu became aware of it and fought Draku in a fierce battle, Yahru broke out of the Matoran sphere just seconds before the Great Cataclysm began, unlike the rest of the Matoran on Metru Nui, Yahru never had his min wiped nor his body deformed. Mata Nui Yahru and Seihu went to Mata Nui after the Great Cataclysm. Yahru continued his training and traveled throughout the island of Mata Nui acquiring new knowledge and skills. Yahru went under Seihu’s training for 500 years before Seihu left to defend Metru Nui against a group of rogue Visorak. Like his time in Metru Nui, he was a good fighter and pretty smart for a Matoran who didn’t know his element, able to hold his own when attacked by Rahi or even the Bohrok. He met a lot of the Matoran during his travels (including key ones like Takua, Hahli, Macku, Jaller, Nuparu, Taipu, Hewkii, Kongu, Matoro, etc.). Although he performed a lot of typical Matoran duties outside of his training, a lot of the Matoran thought of him as eccentric due to the color of his armor, but accepted him as one of their own. He also ran into some of the Toa on occasions, like one instance when he slipped and fell from a tree in Le-Wahi in an attempt to dodge an infected Nui-Rama. Lewa caught him and got Yahru safely on a tree. Yahru along with the Toa Nuva, and the rest of the Mata Nui inhabitants migrated to Metru Nui after the battle between Teridax and Takanuva. Toa Yahru gets transformed into a Toa later on. Abilities, Tools, and Traits Yahru is an anomaly since he is the only Matoran that doesn't belong to an element. Yahru can be a mixed bag. Sometimes, he can be calm, reserved, practical and intellectual. Other times, he can be creative, spontaneous and unpredictable. Yahru is smart, bold, and excellent in times of crisis, but he can be too independent sometimes. It makes teamwork and cameraderie a challenge for him. In spite of his daring and risky attitude, Yahru might have a caring side underneath that people don’t often see, except for his master, Seihu. Yahru has been able to master a variety of unarmed fighting styles across the Matoran universe that use punches, kicks, throws, strikes, grapples, blocks, and pressure points. His emphasized fighting style is known as Mata Taekworu Zhex. Yahru’s skills were impressive to the point that as a Matoran, he was able to hold his own against and/or defeat some Rahi, Vahki, and Rahkshi. Quotes TBA Appearances -Hidden Light Gallery Gallery for Yahru here See Also * Pictures of Yahru's rebuilt Matoran form * Pictures of Yahru's Toa Form Category:User:Andrew31kbrick193 Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Metru Nui Category:Mata Nui Category:Spherus Magna Category:Elementless